


Off-Season

by Itsokaytopretend20



Category: Hockey - Fandom, carolina hurricanes - Fandom
Genre: 1st person, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hockey, Sebastian Aho - Freeform, Self-Insert, Smut, Some comedy, Walking In
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 06:23:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17218628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itsokaytopretend20/pseuds/Itsokaytopretend20
Summary: You and Sebastian finally get some alone time during off-season.





	Off-Season

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever self-insert fic I've ever done, and my first fic I've ever written about a real life person. I wasn't really sure what to tag this, so here it is. 
> 
> I'm a complete THOT for Sepe and I never thought I would be writing an imagine about him, but here I am. Three imagines later. I hope you all enjoy this.
> 
> This is a work of fiction- Please keep this away from the eyes of those mentioned in this story, and if you so happen to be those people please go away now.

Off-season was nice. It meant more time for you to see Sebastian, for the two of you to hang out and finally get time to relax. He wasn't as stressed out from practice or games and actually had time for things around the house instead of going to bed early or napping all day. You knew he loved what he did, and you loved it as well, but it wasn't a sin for you to enjoy life without it sometimes.

 

It was a rainy, dreary day. Like it had been the last few days, the Carolina humidity taking over full force. Neither you or Sebastian felt like going out in it, so you decided to stay inside and take it easy. It had been a busy week, buying things for the apartment that were looked over in for the past couple of months, Sebastian and Teuvo going out for various meetings and interviews, you having to run errands for both them and yourself. It felt amazing having some actual relaxation for once. Well, at least for you two, Teuvo had to once again go out once again for something, you didn't bother asking what. He wasn't going to be home for a couple of hours, so you had the place to yourselves.

 

“What you wanna watch?” Sebastian asked you as he clicked through the various categories on Netflix.

 

“I dunno, you pick something. I'm gonna make some lunch, want anything?” You asked, getting up off the couch to head to the kitchen.

 

“No, I'm good. Just had something.”

 

“M'kay” You walked over to the fridge and opened it, finding nothing but milk and protein shakes with a few other random items on the shelves. “We need to go grocery shopping again, fridge is empty”

 

“Okay, we can do that tomorrow.” He called back.

 

You searched through the freezer on the bottom but found nothing, so you closed the drawer and went to rummage through the cabinets when you remembered that Teuvo kept snacks hidden in one of the canisters on the counter, he wasn't going to miss one of his many Fudge Rounds was he? You walked over to the set and opened the lid of the middle jar and reached inside, flinching in surprise when you didn't grab the soft, plastic wrapped cake you were hoping for, but instead grabbed a small box with what felt like paper attached to it.

 

“What the hell” you mumbled, and pulled out the box. All words left your body as you reviled the box, big bold letters glaring at you straight in the eye: **Trojan, Fire & Ice. **You didn't know Teuvo had a girlfriend! That little sneak, trying to keep it a secret! Who on earth keeps condoms in a _snack jar_ in the first place? Why wouldn't he just keep them in his car or something?

 

“Are you coming back soon?” You heard Sebastian call, breaking you from your stupor.

 

“Y-yeah! I'm coming!” You were about to put the box back in the jar and act like you never saw it until you felt paper move underneath your finger from it's place on the back of the box. You flipped it around and looked, it was a receipt, with a few words handwritten at the bottom on the blank space. It was definitely Teuvo's chicken scratch, you had to squint to read it.

 

_You owe me $6 for being a baby._

_Also, thought you might like to try something new. You're welcome ;)_

 

Oh my God. This wasn't for Teuvo, it was for Sebastian. A blush immediately crept across your cheeks, warming your face like fire. God you had forgotten about the fact that it had been what felt like months since the two of you had sex. It wasn't really a thing either of you had time for, and you knew Sebastian was tired a lot, so it just became a habit of not even thinking about it. It didn't bother you that much, but now that you thought about it, the closest to intimate you two got was a make out session that happened over two months ago in the living room after a game. You couldn't even remember the last time you had sex, or did anything close to it. Hockey life, yay.

 

“Hey uh, babe?” You turned around and held the condom box up in the air.

 

“Yes? Do you need help wi-” he stopped mid-sentence when he turned around and made eye contact with the box, his eyes went wide and his face turned red. “Um...”

 

“I'm not even gonna ask _why_ you chose Teuvo's cookie jar to hide them in, but I am gonna ask a good question; when.”

 

Sebastian sputtered, getting up immediately from the couch and rushing over to you. “I-I didn't mean to...I-um, I asked him to get some because I didn't have any and he was already out, so it was easier-”

 

“Sebastian.” You deadpanned, cutting him off from his rambling. “I'm not worried about that, I want to know _when._ ”

 

“When?”

 

“Yes, _when”_

 

“I...um...I don't know, when you want?” His brown eyes flicked to you, unsure of how to handle the situation right now.

 

“Well, Teuvo isn't supposed to be home for a couple of hours.” You suggested, putting down the box and sliding it to him. He picked it up and his face contorted to a mix between embarrassment and deep thought.

 

“Okay...I'm gonna go to the bathroom.” The brunette took off to your bedroom and slammed the door behind him. You laughed, following suit and reopening the door he just shut. He was so easily flustered when it came to stuff like this, it was adorable. He acted like this big bad ass out on the ice but was a real softie when it came to his personal life. Lots of people thought he was distant or apathetic but he was honestly just awkward and shy. You had come to learn this after two years of dating him. Your cultural personalities were vastly different, and you had come to learn and love how he was because of where he grew up and he did the same with you. Your relationship was pretty smooth.

 

“Hey Seb, you okay in there?” You called out, realizing he had been in the bathroom for quite a while now. You were answered immediately when he opened the door and walked into the bedroom, his signature awkward look on his face. Poor thing was nervous.

 

“I'm sorry for being so busy last few months. I wanted to make it up to you.” He mumbled as he walked over to where you were sitting on the bed and sat down next to you.

 

“Sebastian, it's fine. I promise, I think we just weren't in the right state of mind to really do anything.” You nudged his arm playfully with your elbow.

 

“Yeah you're right...Well, if you want to now, we can?” He stumbled over his words, trying to word what he wanted to say. His English was still a little rough, but it got even worse when he was nervous, and you adored it.

 

“We can do that” you grinned, scooting closer to kiss him. This was nice, finally you could relax and be at ease without a million things nagging at the back of your head. You didn't have to deal with Sebastian almost falling asleep in the middle of the kiss for the 5th time that day, or worrying about Teuvo walking in unannounced (which he often did). It was just you and Sebastian alone in the apartment on your shared bed, kissing in the grey lighting of the rain outside.

 

“Can we lay down?” Sebastian asked as suddenly broke apart from the kiss. You nodded and laid down on the soft covers, Sebastian following. He pulled you closer and kissed you once again. His lips were so warm against yours, gentle and chaste. He was slow and easy, taking his time and enjoying it instead of rushing in like a craved animal. You had a while until Teuvo came home, so you could take your time together.

 

As the kiss became more heated, Sebastian opened his mouth and slipped his tongue in, your heart raced faster. His body was so firm and solid against yours, it was real. It made you realize how much you had missed moments like these between the two of you. His gentle timidness and sweet soul made sure you felt good, putting your pleasure and happiness at the top of his list. You never felt so lucky.

 

As you continued to kiss, you tugged at his arm, signaling him to lay on top of you. He understood and rolled on top as you rolled to your back. His elbows encased your head as he stabilized himself above your body. You looked up and made eye contact with him, it felt like you were seeing him for the first time. His deep brown eyes stared into yours with such fervency it almost took your breath away. His long hair which he always tucked behind his ears fell loose and curtained his features, casting a shadow over his face that sharpened his cheekbones and broad jawline. His lips, swollen from kissing, parted to let out small puffs that fanned over your face as he tried to catch his breath. He was so handsome. Despite his youthful appearance he had the strength and maturity of a grown man, fooling spectators who doubted him from how he looked.

 

“I love you.” You smiled, reaching up to run your fingers through his hair, pushing it away from his face momentarily.

 

“I love you as well.” He cooed, his voice sounding huskier than usual. It sent shivers down your spine. You forgot how almost everything changed when he became intimate, like a fire was let loose inside his soul that he kept so deep down. He leaned down and captured your lips again, resuming with just as much passion as before, you responded with equal fervency, gripping his hair and kissing just as hard.

 

* * *

It didn't take much time for things to escalate after the make out session. Not much foreplay was needed as kissing was just as much of a turn on as anything else. He was now thrusting at a steady pace, quiet moans and hash pants leaving his lips. His eyes were screwed shut as he tried to keep from climaxing faster than he needed to, it had been so long.

 

His strong muscles moved with each thrust, thighs, shoulders, back, chest. His hair now drenched with sweat like after a hard game, swung in time with his movements. His face was contorted in a myriad of emotions, passion, love, pleasure. He never said much, but you could hear curses escape his mouth every now and then, in both Finnish and English. The mattress gently squeaked under the force of your bodies, the sound of it mixing in with the moans and breaths of your own. The air around was hot and sticky, like a thick blanket of velvet surrounding your bodies. It was perfect...

 

That was until the door to your room slammed open and a loud scream was suddenly heard, then laughing. Sebastian stopped dead in his movements and pulled out quickly,

 

“Paskiainen!!” He cursed, sitting up on his knees, about to turn around.

 

“Oh no you stay right there! I'll talk to you when you two are done!”

 

Fucking Teuvo, he was home a lot earlier than expected. Hence another reason why you needed a lock on the door, why it didn't have on in the first place you'll never know. You and Sebastian really needed to talk with him about knocking first (again). After the door closed Sebastian sighed heavily looked down at you,

 

“I had a feeling that was going to happen.” He said while aggressively wiping sweat that had collected on his brow.

 

“It always does, I don't know why I'm surprised” you laughed weakly, sitting up to lean back on your elbows. You looked down at his half erection, “Well...Um, do you want to finish off or...?”

 

“I want to but...” he sighed in frustration.

 

“The mood is killed” you finished off, he nodded. “Well, I'm not letting a good condom go to waste so let's try this again.” You grabbed his shoulders and made him clumsily fall on top of you.

 

“Are you sure? Teuvo is still here and-”

 

“He's the one that caused this so it's his fault if he hears it or not.” you cut him off, looking at him straight in the eye.

 

“Okay...”

 

It didn't take long for the mood to come back and you were right back to where you two were at. It only took a couple of minutes and Sebastian came to a stuttering stop, jerking violently and moaning as he climaxed. Sebastian was normally not loud at all, but you were sure that Teuvo just heard that, and you were hoping he did as well for pay-back.

 

“See, I told you we could bring it back.” you said between heavy breaths from post-orgasm kissing, sitting up to lean back against the headboard.

 

Sebastian nodded wordlessly and gingerly pulled the condom off and went to dispose of it in the bathroom. When he came back he grabbed his clothes that had been discarded on the floor and sat down on the side of the bed. “I hope Teuvo didn't just hear me now.” he blushed, looking at you with concerned eyes.

 

“Hell if he did than like I said, it's his fault.” You scoffed, moving to sit down next to him.

 

“I know that but I don't want my friend to hear me have sex.”

 

“Well you don't know if he did or not, Sepe.” You knocked his shoulder with your own and stood up. “I'm gonna have a talk with him about this no knocking crap” you grabbed one of Sebastian's shirts from his drawer and slipped it on along with a pair of his gym shorts and walked to where he was putting on his own clothes.

 

“Yeah you're right” he laughed gently, pulling his shirt over his head. You stood in front of him and waited until he pushed his arms through each hole to grab him and pull him into a hug.

 

“Even after a couple of months of not having sex, you've still got it.” You grinned and whispered in his ear. He gasped and drew away from you, looking absolutely mortified. You laughed hysterically and turned to walk out the door, leaving him gawking in your wake.

 

* * *

 

“Yeah I heard”

 

You and Sebastian had down on the sofa across from Teuvo, who was watching Netflix and asked him if he had heard anything. He answered honestly.

 

“I heard you over the TV, fishy.” He grinned, directing his gaze to Sebastian, who was cherry red at this point. “I'm glad you put my condoms to use, hope you liked them.”

 

Sebastian abruptly got up from the couch and walked to the kitchen, and violently yanked open the fridge door, looking for nothing but his dignity back.

 

“What is he doing?” Teuvo mumbled to you.

 

“I don't know it's something he does when he's embarrassed. He just rummages through the kitchen.” You answered, shrugging your shoulders.

 

Teuvo chuckled, “Hey watch this,” he sat up in his seat and turned around. “Hey fishy! I also saw your ass!”

 

Sebastian froze for a minute then hustled over to the door and grabbed his keys, yanking open the door and slamming it behind him.

 

“He'll be back” you and Teuvo said simultaneously. You laughed and leaned back on the sofa, watching the rain pour down outside and slide down the windows of your city-view apartment of North Hills, Raleigh. Secretly, you were glad Teuvo bought those condoms, because if he hadn't, Sebastian probably never would and you would have ended up buying them, which was never your job. You chuckled as another thought came to your mind and the front door reopened,

 

_We may just have to try them out again tonight._

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on Tumblr but I wanted to post it up here as well when I made this account so I could post my other imagines when I'm done with them. I have two in the works right now, one that is very very long. So I figured a proper place to put them would be up here instead of on tumblr.
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed this, please please please leave a comment and tell me what you think. Feedback is very important to me. It motivates me even more to write and just makes me happy in general. 
> 
> Thank you all! 
> 
> Here is my tumblr
> 
> www.tumblr.com/itsokaytopretend


End file.
